Speedy Blue Dog
''Speedy Blue Dog ''is an American action-adventure-comedy video game series published by Frederator Interactive. The video game series was released on March 12, 2002. Speedy Blue Dog is inspired by Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo's Super Mario, Power Bulldog Interactive's Copper the Lion, Ubisoft's Rayman, Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes and Collin the Speedy Boy. Also, it is inspired by King Features Syndicate's Popeye the Sailor and Hanna-Barbera's Huckleberry Hound as well. Info The game follows a 15-years-old anthropomorphic talking dog named Speedy, who can run with using super speed. His abilities are spin dash, tackle attack, double kick, bite attack, doggy punch and tail whip. Speedy is also known as the "World's Fastest Canine". He can save the world after his enemy, Dr. Sneakyman from releasing the animal robots. Games Main Series *''Speedy Blue Dog'' (2002) *''Speedy Blue Dog 2'' (2003) *''Speedy Blue Dog 3'' (2004) *''Speedy Blue Dog World'' (2004) *''Speedy Blue Dog Adventure'' (2005) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Omega Rush'' (2005) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Bow-Wow Blast'' (2006) *''Speedy Blue Dog: A Speed in Time'' (2006) *''Speedy Blue Dog and the Crystal Dog Biscuits'' (2007) *''Speedy Blue Dog Land'' (2007) *''Speedy Blue Dog: A Hero's Awakening'' (2008) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Robot Havoc'' (2008) *''Speedy Blue Dog Adventure 2'' (2009) *''Speedy Blue Dog Tales'' (2009) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Tail-Waggin' Extreme'' (2010) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Omega's Revenge'' (2010) *''Speedy Blue Dog 3D'' (2011) *''Speedy Blue Dog Generations'' (2012) *''Speedy Blue Dog in The Lost City'' (2013) *''Speedy Blue Dog World 2'' (2014) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Sunshine Paradise'' (2015) *''Speedy Blue Dog: The Extraordinary Rescue'' (2016) *''Speedy Blue Dog: Supersonic Trilogy'' (2017) Spin-Off Series *''Speedy Blue Dog's Carnival Party Games'' (2004) *''Speedy Blue Dog Golf'' (2005) *''Speedy Blue Dog Tennis (2006) *Shifty Black Dog'' (2007) *''Speedy Blue Dog's Carnival Games 2'' (2008) *''Speedy Blue Dog Racing'' (2009) *''Speedy Blue Dog and Mario'' (2010) *''Speedy Blue Dog Tetris'' (2011) Characters Main Characters *'Speedy Blue Dog '- Speedy is a 15-years-old teenage blue dog. He speaks with a New York accent. Speedy is wearing a red collar and white gloves. Sometimes, he's wearing a white shirt with red exclamation mark on it, which is used for original box art covers. Speedy's abilities are spin dash, tackle attack, double kick, bite attack, doggy punch and tail whip. He is voiced by (2002-2004), Drake Bell (2005-2009) and Robbie Daymond (2009-present). *'Tuffy the Two-Tailed Tabby' - Tuffy is an 8-years-old two-tailed tabby cat. He is Speedy's best friend. Tuffy is wearing white gloves. He is also a helper of Speedy. Tuffy's tails can make him fly like a helicopter. He is voiced by (2003-2004), Candi Milo (2005-2013) and Tara Strong (2013-present). *'Muscles the Bear' - Muscles is a 16-years-old muscular red grizzly bear. He is Speedy and Tuffy's best friend. Muscles is wearing white gloves with two spikes on it. He can smash the hard rocks, wood and bricks. Muscles can punch the enemies just like Speedy, but his fists are stronger. He is voiced by Tim Daly (2004), George Newbern (2005-2009) and Nolan North (2009-present). *'Audrey Poodle' - Audrey Poodle is a 12-years-old toy poodle. She is Speedy's love interest. Audrey is wearing white gloves, red dress and red bow on her head. She was rescued by Speedy after the destruction. Audrey can spend time with the blue canine. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille (2005-2009) and Sandy Fox (2009-present). Minor Characters *'Dana Chihuahua' - Dana is a 7-years-old chihuahua. She is Audrey's best friend. She is voiced by Grey Griffin (2004-present). *'Shifty Black Dog' - Shifty is a 15-years-old black dog. He is Speedy's rival. He is voiced by Jess Harnell (2006-2009) and Scott Menville (2009-present). *'Janice Bat' - Janice is a 16-years-old bat. She is voiced by Kath Soucie (2006-2009) and Janet Varney (2009-present). *'Swifter Gray Dog' - Swifter is a 15-years-old teenage gray dog. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett (2007-2009) and Jack DeSena (2009-present). *'Tori Deer' - Tori is a 16-years-old deer. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye (2007-2009) and Mae Whitman (2009-present). *'Claire Spots' - Claire Spots is a 14-years-old cheetah. She made a first appearance on the TV series and the comic book series. Claire is the courageous member of the freedom fighters. She is voiced by Tajja Isen. *'Lola the Siamese Cat' - Lola is a 16-years-old siamese cat. She made a first appearance on the TV series and the comic book series. Lola is the intelligent member of the freedom fighters. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. *'Biggie the Bull' - Biggie is an 18-years-old bull. He made a first appearance on the TV series and the comic book series. Biggie is the dimwitted member of the freedom fighters. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *'Eddy the Dingo' - Eddy is a 17-years-old dingo. He made a first appearance on the TV series and the comic book series. Eddy is the short-tempered member of the freedom fighters. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Villains *'Dr. Sneakyman' - Dr. Sneakyman is an evil mad scientist. He is Speedy's enemy. Dr. Sneakyman is wearing goggles on his head, red lab coat, white gloves, black pants and black rubber boots. He is voiced by Bill Farmer (2002-2004) and Paul Rugg (2005-present). *'Sniff and Creep '- Sniff and Creep are Dr. Sneakyman's robotic dog henchbots. They only appear in the TV series and the comics. Sniff is a bloodhound and Creep is a basset hound. They are voiced by Corey Burton (Sniff) and (Creep). *'Sasha the Cyborg Fox' - Sasha is Dr. Sneakyman's second-in-command. She is a red fox with a robotic replacement on her arm. First appears in Robot Havoc. She is voiced by Mae Whitman (2008-present). *'Master Omega' - Master Omega is the main villain of Omega Rush. He's a giant alien-like bird. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen (2005-2010) and Troy Baker (2011-present). *'The Form' - The Form is a mysterious form changing villain appearing in Generations. Common features Gameplay The gameplay of the main series contains 2D platform style, which is similar to original Sonic the Hedgehog games and Rayman games. In 3D games, the gameplay is similar to 3D Sonic the Hedgehog games. Cutscenes The cutscenes are made of hand-drawn animation, but the gameplay is made of pixel animation (which is used for 2D games) and cel-shaded (which is used for 3D games). Also, the cutscenes are used by hand-drawn animation software, Toon Boom Animation. Music Other media Television See Speedy Blue Dog (TV series). Film Comics Boom! Studios made a comic book adaptation of Speedy Blue Dog. It is inspired by Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comics. See Speedy Blue Dog (comic book series). Merchandise Speedy Blue Dog/Merchandise Gallery Title Cards and Logos Characters Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *This game series takes inspirations from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Nintendo's Super Mario, Ubisoft's Rayman and Warner Bros.' Collin the Speedy Boy. *The cutscenes share the animation style from Warner Bros.' Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs, Walt Disney Pictures' The Aristocats and Robin Hood, DreamWorks Animation's The Prince of Egypt and The Road to El Dorado and Peyo's The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit.